bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Juan Kanarrez
Juan Kanarrez, is Espada dos (2) in Sebastian's army of Arrancar, and is one of the series' central antagonists, as well as one of kenji's main Arrancar rivals. Appearance He is unusually thin and tall with very sharp features giving him a skeletal appearance. He bears unusual silver hair which has a purple tint to it, He also keeps his face set in a wide mocking smile, which he only wipes off on rare occasions of annoyance, surprise, confusion, or even sadness, He wears typical Arrancar clothes: a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama. However, his jacket seems to have longer coattails than others, and the collar is rather high. History Interestingly enough, as a human, Juan was a chinese man who just so happened to work on a farm. He was a peasant, had a boring life, boring family, and in fact he was an idiot. No one in their right mind would have called Juan intelligent during this phase of his life. It was his own idiocy that lead to his death, causing him to go fishing when he did not know how to swim. He fell overboard, and found himself drowning almost instantly. Figures he had gone out to sea alone. At the time, he was fourty-one. Time as a Plus {No memories retained} Having sunk to the bottom as his lungs filled with water, Juan's body was stuck to the bottom of the ocean he had gone fishing in. He found himself contemplating on life during his time beneath the water, slowly reflecting on the stupid mistakes he had made. He realized what went wrong with his life and that he needed to change. Regret stormed over the man who was chained to the bottom of the ocean, stuck in the bottom of the sea by shackles that would not shatter no matter what he did. He found himself consumed by hunger after months of being trapped beneath the ocean. His chain was slowly beginning to wear down, causing exhaustion and pain to envelope his world. In time, he slowly began to wonder why he had been so stupid; why he had made so many mistakes. Why was he stuck in the bottom of the ocean? Because he was an idiot. That was the thought that consumed him during his transformation into a hollow. Regret overcame him during his final hours as a concious being, and the final chain shattering was like nails across a chalkboard, for his scream was unbearable. He found himself becoming a hollow, being torn apart from the inside. Negative emotions overcame the man that had once been Juan, fueled his hunger for souls. He was becoming a monster who wanted to eliminate everything--his first thoughts coming to, "Why not tear apart my family for not helping me grow wiser?" Time as a Hollow Juan crawled to the surface of the water, finding himself far off shore from where he had once been. He had become an insect, a revolting creature similar to that of a roach crossed with a scorpion. He had one goal, that goal being to destroy everything in his path. He found his way back to what was once his farm, his poor family, his wife ill. He didn't care. He stormed in through the window and devoured what was left of his family, and then abandoned what was once his home. People were convinced that his wife had been murdered by angered ghosts, which suited Juan just fine. His life became nothing but consuming souls, devouring those who got in his way. He managed, over the course of quite a few years, to find his way to Japan. Oh how he loathed the place. He wanted to see it burn to the ground. He wanted to see it die. See it fall to pieces. It was an irrational hatred, but he began to eat not just plus spirits, but living souls. He was quite powerful compared to some other hollows, having already devoured many souls before. Quite a hassal for shinigami, he was nearly anihliated several times. This slowly began to force him to grow in cunning and skill. He began to create sophisticated plans to destroy the shinigami who tried to stop him. In one case, a hollow tried to devour the shinigami he had killed. His own kill being stolen by such a pathetic being was not something that Juan would stand for. He devoured the hollow after its meal, finding the experience more satisfying than ordinary souls. He led himself to Hueco Mundo, following a hollow during its escape back into the realm of hollows. Once on the other side, he devoured this other hollow, and began to search for more souls to devour in order to satisfy his hunger. Nothing ever seemed to be enough, and he was constantly searching for more souls to devour. He found himself in a group, a mass of hollow bent on destroying eachother. A grin came upon his features behind the mask of his hollow-like self, and a battle ensued. Blood, gore, everything stained his body, his self, his being. He found himself devouring as many as possible, and then, fusing to the five hollow remaining. This was how Juan became a gillian. As a Menos During his time among the ranks of menos, as a gillian, Juan was concious of very little. He wandered around, hunger always engulfing him. He searched constantly for more to consume, though he found very scarce amounts of hollows, as most hollows were afraid to fight him on their own. After all, simple hollows against any sort of menos just didn't stand a chance. During one occasion, he found himself sinking below into the forest of menos. It was an intriguing experience for Juan, he found that he had a sudden vast food supply. However, dangers were always present. It led him to become cautious around those who may be able to overpower him, adjuchas and so forth. He attacked as many gillian as possible, devouring dozens over the span of a couple of days. It was all he could do in order to make sure he devoured enough to evolve into an Adjuchas, and, sure enough, it did. His form became that of an overly large human with the tail of a scorpion. He had multiple legs, and, at this point, he had the ability to regrow them if they were torn from his body. It was useful, considering the fact that he was a clumsy fighter in this stage, not used to his own body and struggling to adapt. He found himself constantly losing limbs, and he found himself constantly struggling to survive the forest of menos. Having devoured many souls, he dragged himself to the surface, back to the white sands of Hueco Mundo. Becoming an Arrancar His journey was one filled with solitude; Juan refused to go at this with companions. He had seen arrancar who tried to form packs, thinking there was safety in numbers. He had once dragged himself into one of those packs in order to betray the trust of his own companions. He used them to grow stronger. In one situation, he found himself being attacked by a bizzare creature, one that looked almost like a human, albeit, with green hair.This creature was an arrancar, one who was trying to convince him to follow if he wanted more power. Juan snorted at this. Why should he follow something so ridiculous? "I refuse."However, this was not an option. The arrancar refused to accept no for an answer, rushing forward and bringing a sword down upon Juan's chest. "You have no right to do such a thing."A battle ensued, Juan slashed and fought with every ounce of his might. He refused to let anyone force him to submission, especially not such a puny being. He slashed with his tail, he hacked away with his pincers, he bit, he tore, he kicked, he stabbed, he did everything he could; it wasn't enough.Torn halfway to shreds by the arrancar, he was left in the sand, nearly dead, half-dead. The arrancar found it amusing to simply abandon Juan in the sands in his weakened state. However, he refused to die. After all of the work he had put into gaining power? Submitting to an arrancar? Why would he allow this to happen!? He found himself searching for Los Noches, arriving and asking to join. As an Arrancar Finding himself a hogyoku-made arrancar, Juan began to see things differently. He began to see everything from an artist's perspective, the spatter of blood upon the walls. He was proud to find that he had become an arrancar to begin with, and he didn't consider himself to be weak either. He began to flaunt his power to those below him, entering the real world to start fights and then returning to Los Noches. Flaunting his power to the weaklings he found on Earth was possibly one of Juan's favorite activities. He began to take an interest in science as well, considering himself an intellectual. He searched for many ways to grow in this area, happy to raid the houses of those he may have devoured for books to help him grow in the subject. Juan was glad to be in his place, happy to be an arrancar, and happy to be stronger than he was. Powers & Abilities Picadura- By gathering reiatsu in his mouth, Juan can form a ball of reiatsu at the back of his throat, and then open his mouth, firing the blast which separates to form five dark purple blasts of reiatsu in the shape of needles, each carrying a kind of poison. The needles are each five inches long. Should they strike a foe, they will produce a stinging effect in the area where the opponent has been hit, via poison Juan creates. It is not deadly, of course, but it does cause quite a sting. Effects based on tier - Lower tiers will feel a heavy sting for one to two posts, should they be struck. Tiers of the same level will feel a sting, but it wears off after a single post, and it is not as bad. Tiers one level above Juan will feel a prick but nothing more, and tiers two levels above Juan would not feel the effects of the poison. Cero: Juan fires his ceros from before his mouth, hovering an inch outwards. His ceros, like his reiatsu, are a dark purple in hue. They form a round orb before he fires his cero, throwing his head forward. His aim is not the best of any arrancar, by any means. Hierro:Your average, run-of-the-mill hierro, the reiatsu-based steel skin of an arrancar made as a defensive mechanism. Juan takes quite some pride in his hierro, occassionally bragging if his opponent finds trouble in harming him. This is by no means inpenetreble, as people stronger would find slicing through Juan's hierro as easy as slicing through butter whereas people weaker would find it as difficult as opening a coconut with your bare hands (which is never a fun time). People of the same level find cutting Juan to be easy as well. Zanpakutō Escorpión: Attatched to the seven-inch hilt similar to that of a katana is a three-meter-long whip composed of many chain links. The hilt of Juan's weapon is wrapped in a light tan leather, the chains are a very dark gray, almost stone-like in appearance with a slight metalic glint. Each of the chains is a centimeter long, made into thin, diamond-shaped links with sharp corners meant to dig into the flesh of an opponent. On the final three links of the chains, the kanji for scorpian is written out twice on the two before the end, and on the last one it is written in spanish. Juan keeps his zanpakuto in a coil, tucked away in the sash that holds his hamaka up, the hilt protruding like a regular katana. When drawing his weapon, he pulls his hilt as if he was drawing a sword and then unravels his weapon. When placing it away, he coils it up and slips it in from beneath his sash. Resurrección: Its release command is "Escorpión, picadura!" '''(Sting, Scorpion!) When calling his release phrase, Juan whips his weapon forward in a final lash and then spins it around himself so that it wraps around. While entering his resurreccion, the chains dissolve, one by one, and the hilt shatters. After this happens, a flare of dark purple reiatsu will surround Juan, and he will enter resurreccion. '''Resurrección Appearance To start with, Juan grows a second set of arms jetting out from the center of his waist, though, instead of hands at the end, they have sharp and hooked, scorpion-like pincers with claws; each pincer is the size of Juan's forearm (in place of his forearm), each claw is three centimeters long total, the hooks being half of a centimeter each. He grows a second piece to his mask fragment, identical to the first. Bits and pieces of his hair become unruly and spikey, his bangs clearing away from his face. A black tattoo-like marking grows around his eyes, extending from his eyes to his ears in a straight line. From his rear, he grows a long tail, three yards in length, composed of a matirial similar to his mask fragment. The tail is composed of nine segments, each one foot long and round, bulbous even. On the ninth segment, the bulb curls into a pointed weapon. This is flexible, the segments each acting like joints so that the tail can arc behind him or straighten out. His chest and abdomen also gain a thin smooth coating similar to his mask fragment: armor that offers the same protection as his hierro (in place of hierro). This extends to his back as well, giving him a sleek white shell. Around his neck, he gains a piece similar to a collar, with a simple white spike sticking out of the back of it. The spike serves only aesthetic purposes, as the end of the centimeter-long bit of hollow-mask-like matirial is dull.While in this form, his voice is scratchy, like nails on a chalkboard. His walk is very balanced and very quick, a very fluid scuttle of sorts. He is fully capable of walking on his six legs (arms? things?) if necassary, though he does not enjoy the prospect of doing so, believing that it is degrading. Resurrección Abilities After his transformation, Juan gains several physical advantages. First and foremost, his tail is flexible, capable of striking down in an arc on an opponent, or being used to block. This relies on swordsmanship ability. His pincers can open at a seventy-degree angle, and, as they are sharp, they can be used to slice away at opponents (relies on hand-to-hand). Susto - Within the stinger on Juan's tail, a poison of sorts can be produced. To inject the poison, Juan must stab the person he is aiming for and inject the poison from there. The poison causes people to hallucinate, seeing double or even triple in some cases. Any hallucinations would be seen as a second version of whatever they are looking at a foot away from the original object. Reiatsu can still be sensed if seeing double/tripple/whatever. Effects based on tier - People below three tiers under Juan would see triple, people three to one tier below Juan would see double. People of the same strength would see a hazy version of whatever objects they are seeing beside them. People a tier above would see a slight haze beside an object, like someone smeared whatever matirial composes the objects. People two tiers above just aren't effected. Limits - The poison takes two posts to create; reiatsu is gathered and converted during that time. The effects last for three posts, during which Juan cannot recreate the poison. Juan cannot begin to recreate the poison for four posts after injecting it; if he misses he has wasted his shot. (10% Reiatsu) 'Picadura '- By gathering reiatsu in his mouth, Juan can form a ball of reiatsu at the back of his throat, and then open his mouth, firing the blast which separates to form five dark purple blasts of reiatsu in the shape of needles, each infused with a type of poison. The needles are each five inches long. Should they strike a foe, they will produce a stinging effect in the area where the opponent has been hit, via poison Juan creates. It is not deadly, of course, but it does cause quite a sting. Effects based on tier - Lower tiers will feel a heavy sting for one to two posts, should they be struck. Tiers of the same level will feel a sting, but it wears off after a single post, and it is not as bad. Tiers one level above Juan will feel a prick but nothing more, and tiers two levels above Juan would not feel the effects of the poison. The needles, in this stage, are more like a fifth of a bala. Note - Should someone get hit by multiple needles, they would feel a sting in those separated areas. For instance, if someone was hit in their left arm and right leg, they would feel the stinging around the area where the needles hit. Range - Mid range, fifteen meters before they begin to dissolve and wear out, sixteen meters before they disinegrate completely. Limitations - This uses about four percent of Juan's reiatsu. Should Juan be struck while forming the technique, the attack will be reduced to a ten foot range.